Birthday Game
by Rameen
Summary: Rookie 12, trio Suna, Sai, dan Akatsuki. / 25 orang yang mendapatkan undangan misterius untuk bermain game konyol yang nyatanya cukup seru. / "Hinata, tolak saja-ttebayo!" / "Menolak, dapat hukuman!" / Fic oneshot terinpirasi dari birthday game di FP UFI, for enjoy. / Maaf kalau absurd dan aneh.


Pukul tiga sore, jam sekolah baru saja usai. Tapi hal itu tidak menjadi alasan bagi orang-orang itu untuk pulang. Selembar undangan yang mereka dapatkan secara misterius membuat mereka semua berkumpul di ruang kelas 2a sekarang, entah untuk urusan apa?

Srek…

Pintu terbuka, membuat Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh. Menatap bingung kehadiran Neji, Tenten, dan Lee disana. "Kalian… kenapa kesini?" Kankurou menjadi wakil untuk bertanya.

Neji menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju salah satu bangku, diikuti oleh kedua temannya yang lain. "Kami menerima undangan untuk kesini setelah pulang sekolah." Dia menatap ketiga saudara itu, "Apa kalian yang mengirim undangan ini?" tanyanya sembari menunjukkan selembar kertas yang dia terima di lokernya.

Temari menggeleng dan juga menunjukkan selembar undangan yang dia miliki, "Kami disini untuk alasan yang sama."

Srek…

Belum sempat Neji menanggapi lagi, pintu kembali terbuka. Kali itu, menunjukkan anak-anak kelas 1b, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, dan Shino. "Yo, minna. Ada acara apa disini hingga kami di undang?" teriakan riang Naruto langsung saja membuat ruangan itu ramai.

Belum ada yang menjawab, muncul lagi anak-anak dari kelas 1a dan 1c. Hinata, Sasuke, Chouji, Shika, Ino, dan Sai. "N-naruto-kun?"

"Oh, hai Hime, kau dapat undangan juga? Wah,, apa akan ada pesta disini?" ujar Naruto sembari langsung mendekat ke Hinata, kekasihnya. Membuat Hinata menggeleng pelan dengan pipi merona.

"Ck," Ino menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara kedua kekasih itu dengan kesal. "Minggir!" ujarnya ketus dan langsung berjalan masuk.

Naruto hanya memajukan bibirnya, "Kenapa sih dia?"

"Huaahh,, tidak usah di pikirkan, dia baru saja di putuskan oleh pacar dunia mayanya." Shikamaru menjawab cuek dan melangkah masuk, yang lainpun ikut menyusul. "Jadi, kenapa semuanya berkumpul disini? Apa karena undangan yang sama?"

Orang-orang sebelumnya mengangguk kompak.

"Wah, wah… ramai sekali un.." semuanya kembali menoleh kearah pintu saat suara 'khas' itu terdengar. "Ayo minna un, cepat kesini un."

"Mana, mana, mana…" suara kekanakkan lain ikut terdengar diikuti derap langkah di koridor. Menampakkan seorang pemuda yang bertopeng sedang melongokkan kepalanya. "Yippiii,,, pesta." Tobi langsung berlari masuk. Dan anggota akatsuki yang merupakan anak-anak kelas tiga lainnya ikut melangkah masuk.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kita semua berkumpul disini?" Konan membuka suara setelah yakin tidak ada lagi yang muncul dari lima menit yang lalu. Tapi hanya gelengan kepala yang ia terima.

Syuuu… tak tak takk..

Ke-25 orang disana menoleh kearah sesuatu yang di lemparkan dari luar jendela. Hidan dan Kiba dengan cepat melihat kearah lemparan batu tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di luar. Sedangkan Yahiko mengambil batu berbungkus kertas yang di lemparkan itu. "Uhm, surat kaleng? Atau surat batu?" gumamnya seraya membuka benda yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Apa isinya, Yahiko?" Kakuzu membuka suara saat melihat Yahiko dengan serius membaca kertas itu dan diikuti terangkatnya sebelah alis.

"Game." Satu kata itu terucap.

"Hah?" dan mendapat respon yang sama dari 24 orang lainnya.

Yahiko mengangguk dan berdeham untuk membacakan isi game itu. "Brithday Game. Tentukan nasib kalian dari tanggal dan bulan lahir kalian. Lalu kalian harus melakukan apa yang sudah di takdirkan pada esok hari. Siapa yang menolak takdir mereka maka akan mendapatkan hukuman."

"Birthday Game Takdir?" simpul Lee sekenanya.

"Apa sih maksudnya?" Sakura menimpali.

"Huh, konyol. Aku mau pulang." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tapi segera dia terduduk kembali ke kursi itu saat Itachi menahan tangannya.

"Ayolah, otouto. Sekali-kali mengikuti permainan begini pasti akan seru." Bujuk Itachi dengan senyum manis yang membuat Sasuke ingin sekali mengubur kakaknya itu di galian sumur belakang gedung sekolah.

"Apa mau di lanjutkan?" Yahiko bertanya lagi sambil membuka kertas kedua.

Yang lain terdiam dan saling menatap beberapa saat sebelum, "Yosh! Ayo kita main-ttebayo!"

.

.

Kini mereka semua duduk melingkar di ruang kosong depan kelas, beralaskan lantai yang dingin, tapi mereka tetap semangat mengikuti game konyol yang entah siapa penciptanya.

"Oke," Yahiko kembali membuka suara. "Ini daftar takdir dari tanggal dan bulannya…

BULAN

1\. Di tampar sama…

2\. Di cium sama…

3\. Nonton film sama…

4\. Di pukul sama…

5\. Di bunuh sama…

6\. Di nikahin sama…

7\. Main game sama…

8\. Iykwim sama…

9\. Di tembak sama…

10\. Di ikutin sama…

11\. Dinner sama…

12\. Pacaran sama…

.

Tanggal

1\. Naruto ; 2. Minato ; 3. Jiraiya ; 4. Boruto ; 5. Hiashi ; 6. Himawari ; 7. Hanabi ; 8. Sarada ; 9. Konohamaru ; 10. Sasuke ; 11. Suigetsu ; 12. Obito ; 13. Sakura ; 14. Karin ; 15. Hinata ; 16. Kankurou ; 17. Kiba ; 18. Temari ; 19. Shino ; 20. Akamaru ; 21. Kakashi ; 22. Konan ; 23. Kurenai ; 24. Gaara ; 25. Chino ; 26. Madara ; 27. Itachi ; 28. Ino ; 29. Tsunade ; 30. Sai ; 31. Danzo

Cocokkan bulan kalian lalu diikuti dengan tanggal lahir, setelah mendapatkan takdir, maka kalian harus menjalani takdir itu besok. Menolak, dapat hukuman." Selesai Yahiko.

"Sudah ku duga ini game konyol," seru Sasuke. "Kenapa kakekku harus ikut-ikutan?" sambungnya kemudian.

"Kenapa Ayahku juga ada-ttebayo?"

"Hm, hm, hm, ternyata Akamaru terkenal juga."

"Eh, Obito itu… siapa ya?" Tobi menggaruk kepalanya seolah nama itu cukup familiar baginya.

Yahiko menepuk tangan dua kali, "Baiklah, karena kita sudah memutuskan untuk ikut. Aku yang pertama. Uhm, aku lahir tanggal 20-02… itu berarti… Dicium sama Akamaru."

Siiiiiiiinnnggg…

"Eh, berarti aku juga dong." Timpal Konan, "Tanggal lahir kita kan sama, bulannya juga."

"Dicium anjing? Tidak buruk juga." Sasori mengangguk-angguk singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan bawa Akamaru besok." Ujar Kiba. "Yosh, bagaimana denganku?" Kiba menarik kertas yang menjadi daftar tadi. "Tanggal 07-07 berarti… main game sama Hanabi." Ucapnya yang memancing keheningan di ruangan itu. "Yosha, aku menerimanya." Lanjutnya dengan girang. Kiba sudah mengincar adik Hinata itu dari tiga bulan yang lalu sih.

.

"Haaaacccyyiiii…" di suatu tempat, Hanabi bersin.

Membuat Konohamaru menoleh, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" dan hanya menerima anggukan dari Hanabi.

.

"Wah, sepertinya seru." Kali ini Kisame yang mengambil daftar itu. "Aku 18-03 yang artinya… nonton film sama Temari."

". . ."

". . ."

"Huaaahhh… mendokusai na." Shikamaru membuka mulut, "Maaf, tapi jadwal Temari sudah penuh denganku besok."

Disampingnya, Temari mengangkat alis. 'Jadwal yang mana?' batinnya bingung.

Kisame menghela nafas, "Yah, aku juga tidak niat nonton sama cewek. Aku besok sudah berencana ingin bermain bersama hiu peliharaanku di rumah." Jawabnya membuat beberapa orang sweatdrop.

"Oke, Jadi Kisame menolak dan akan mendapatkan hukuman." Yahiko menuliskan nama Kisame di selembar kertas.

"Oii apa itu?" Tenten bertanya.

Yahiko menunjukkan kertas itu, "Ini kertas untuk menulis nama-nama orang yang menolak takdir mereka, setelah selesai, kertas ini di suruh taruh di bawah pohon cemara di taman sekolah."

Yang lainnya terdiam dengan wajah masam, "Apa tidak apa-apa jika tidak ditulis. Kita bermain tanpa hukuman saja tidak masalahkan?" Deidara angkat suara. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Mana boleh, sekali kita ikut bermain. Kita harus mengikutinya sampai akhir." Yah, kenapa juga yang memimpin permainan harus Yahiko yang sangat taat aturan?

"Haaahhh…" helaan nafas terdengar dari yang lain.

"Baiklah, siapa selanjutnya?" tanya Yahiko lagi,

Sret… Sasori mengambil kertas itu, "08-11… dinner sama Sarada?" ucapnya ragu dan bingung. "Ettoo,, siapa Sarada?" tanyanya kemudian, dan hanya gelengan kepala yang dia terima.

Tapi disisi lain, Sakura merasa tangannya gatal. 'Kenapa aku rasanya nggak rela ya?' batinnya bingung.

"Hah, karena tidak jelas. Berarti aku tidak perlu mendapat hukuman kan?" Sasori memastikan.

Yahiko membaca kembali setiap kertas yang ada, "Baiklah, tidak ada peraturan tentang itu. Jadi anggap saja dis."

"Ck, apa sih untungnya permainan ini?" lagi-lagi Sasuke mengeluh.

"Daripada mengeluh terus, kenapa tidak lihat nasibmu saja, otouto?" Itachi meraih daftar itu dan mulai melihat, mengabaikan Sasuke yang mendelik tidak suka. "Baiklah, Sasuke, karena kau 23-07 jadi takdirmu… main game sama Kurenai."

"Hah?" Chouji membuka suara, "Kurenai-sensei ada juga ya dalam daftar?"

"Cih," Sasuke berdecih, "Apa-apaan itu? Game apa maksudnya, tidak mungkin aku tiba-tiba mengajak Kurenai-sensei bermain game? Bisa-bisa aku disulut rokok sama Asume. Aku menolak!"

"Ooo,, kau bisa dapat hukuman loh." Itachi mengancam.

"Memangnya aku perduli."

Yahiko mengangguk, "Sasuke… menolak." Tulisnya nama itu. "Nah, Itachi, kenapa tidak sekalian kau lihat takdirmu?"

Itachi mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menatap daftar itu, "09-06 ya… dinikahin sama Konohamaru."

.

"Haaaccyyiii…" di tempat lain, giliran Konohamaru yang bersin.

"Kau sakit?" pertanyaan Hanabi hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari Konohamaru.

.

"Huh, kenapa aku harus di nikahin sama bocah SD yang juga laki-laki?" tanya Itachi miris dengan nasibnya. "Yang ini tidak bisa di sebut normal kan? Apa aku juga masih dapat hukuman?"

"Masuk akal atau tidak, yang penting itu kau menolak atau terima?" tanya Yahiko.

Dan ya, walau hanya game yang mustahil. Tidak mungkin Itachi mau dinikahin sama bocah SD yang juga laki-laki, kan? Dia normal! "Aku menolak!" jawabnya pelan, dan detik selanjutnya, nama Itachi sudah Yahiko tulis.

"Ya ampun, kok aku jadi penasaran juga ya?" Sakura kini meraih daftar itu. "Bagaimana dengan 28-03… uhm? Nonton film sama Ino? Not bad. Aku terima." Sakura dengan cepat menjawab.

Di sampingnya, Ino melirik. "Bagus! Karena kau yang mengajak, jadi kau yang harus mentraktirku."

"Hei, kenapa jadi aku, dasar Pig!"

"Itukan takdirmu."

"Tapi kita bisa membayar sendiri-sendiri."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua mendapat hukuman." Jelas Yahiko.

"Heeeehhhh?"

.

Tobi meraih daftar itu, tidak perduli dengan delik-delikkan Sakura dan Ino yang memang sangat susah akur. "10-02… artinya… Dicium sama Sasuke!"

Siiiiinnggg…

"Najis!" Sasuke dengan cepat menolak, membuat yang lain terkekeh.

Tobi cemberut di balik topeng, "Eh, tapi Tobi tidak menolak kok. Tobi anak baik tidak mau kena hukum. Ayolah Sasuke-chan, cium Tobi ya."

"Ogah!"

Yahiko menghela nafas, "Jadi Sasuke mendapat dua hukuman."

"Kenapa begitu?" Sasuke protes.

"Yang menolak, dapat hukuman. Tidak perduli itu yang menerima takdir atau yang di sebut oleh takdir."

Oke, Sasuke semakin setuju dengan pandapat awalnya kalau permainan ini benar-benar konyol! "Jadi, Tobi tidak kena hukum?"

"Tidak, Tobi kan menerimanya." Jawab Yahiko lembut. Menimbulkan perempatan di kening Sasuke.

Dan selanjutnya, Itachi merasa persediaan dango-nya di rumah terancam saat delikan Sasuke mengarah padanya. Ya, bagi Sasuke, Itachi ikut andil dalam kesialannya ini.

"Ne, Dei-senpai, tanggal lahirmu berapa?" Tobi bertanya lagi.

Deidara menoleh dan berkedip, sebenarnya dia masih merasakan firasat buruk yang sebelumnya. Tapi… mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. "05-05." Jawabnya singkat.

Tobi mengangguk, lalu kemudian menangis. "Dei-senpaiiii… semoga kau di terima di sisi Kami-sama. Jangan hantui Tobi ya nanti."

Semua orang disana melirik penasaran, lain halnya dengan Deidara yang melotot. "O-oi apaan sih. Apa isi dari takdirku?" dia mengambil daftar itu dan menelan ludahnya. "Kenapa aku harus di bunuh sama Hiashi?" ujarnya pelan, "Tunggu! Siapa Hiashi?"

Hinata mengangkat tangannya ragu, "Itu… ayahku."

Mati!

Deidara pernah dengar kalau Hyuuga adalah keluarga tradisional yang menyimpan senjata tradisional lengkap di rumahnya. Membayangkan salah satu katana atau samurai menebas lehernya… "Tidaaaakkkk… Hinata-chan, suruh ayahmu pergi berlibur saja besok. Oke?"

Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk. Sementara yang lain memandang prihatin pada Deidara. Mungkin sudah memikirkan untuk membeli bunga pemakaman nantinya.

Sret… Neji mengambil daftar itu, membuat tatapan yang lain mengarah padanya. "Aku penasaran, siapa tahu Hiashi-sama memberiku tugas penting besok seputar tentang senjata yang dia simpan."

Dan sukses Deidara merinding mendengarnya. Kapten klub karate itu sepertinya lebih menakutkan daripada Hiashi.

"Hm?" Neji mengangkat alisnya tenang.

"Ada apa, Neji?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Main game sama Jiraiya?" ujar Neji ragu. Pasalnya, wakil kepala sekolah dengan rambut putih tua itu terkenal dengan sifat mesumnya. Bayangkan game apa yang akan Jiraiya ajak untuk bermain bersamanya? "Hah, aku menolak." Tanpa dua kali Neji menggumamkan penolakannya. Dia tidak ingin pikiran suci klan Hyuuga ternoda.

"Astaga! Dia tidak asik." Hidan mengeluh, dan meraih daftar itu. "Coba lihat punyaku… 02-04 itu… di pukul sama Minato." Alis Hidan terangkat, siapa yang tidak mengenal Minato? Walikota kota Konoha tempat mereka sekarang berada, alias ayah dari adik kelasnya. "Oi, pirang, kenapa Ayahmu ingin memukulku?"

"Berisik, aku juga pirang!" Ino menyela tak terima. Sepertinya dia masih bad mood karena masalah pribadinya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung, "Entahlah, ayahku jarang memukul orang. Tapi yang pernah ku dengar, saat dia masih SMA, dia pernah memukuli seorang penjahat yang pernah menculik Ibuku, dan penjahat itu koma di rumah sakit selama dua bulan."

Glup…

Entah dari siapa saja suara menelan ludah itu terdengar.

"Tidak ku sangka, Walikota kita semengerikan itu." ujar Sai dengan tersenyum 'manis', tapi tetap mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"Hidan?" Yahiko bertanya tentang keputusan Hidan.

"Tentu saja aku menolak, kan? Aku tidak mungkin mau berada di rumah sakit dua bulan." Jawab Hidan dengan suara yang naik. Gila saja! Siapa yang mau merelakan dirinya untuk di pukuli sampai harus di rawat di rumah sakit?

Dan tentu saja, keputusan itu adalah hal yang di setujui oleh semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, jika di suatu tempat yang jauh, seseorang baru saja kembali bersin tanpa alasan.

"Baiklah, siapa lagi yang belum?" Yahiko bertanya sambil menatap.

"Aku," Temari mengangkat tangan dan meraih daftar yang di serahkan Hidan padanya. "23-08… Iykwim sama Kurenai!" dia berkedip bingung, "Iykwim itu… apa?" dia mendongak dan menatap orang-orang disana, tapi semua orang hanya angkat bahu. "Karena tidak jelas, aku menolak!" daripada dapat hal yang tidak jelas.

"Kalau aku bagaimana?" Shikamaru bertanya.

Temari melihatnya sejenak sebelum kembali melihat daftar, "Kau tanggal 22-09 kan? Uhm… di tembak sama Konan."

"Eh/Hah?"

Tangan Yahiko mengepal erat, "'Tembak' disana itu bermakna konotatif atau denotative?" desisnya tidak suka. Iyalah, kalau nurutin bahasa anak muda jaman sekarang, 'tembak' berarti menyatakan cinta. Masa iya Yahiko rela ceweknya 'nembak' cowok lain?

"Aku menolak!" jawaban Shikamaru membuat Yahiko lega dan menoleh. "Aku lebih suka di tembak seseorang yang lain." Jawab Shikamaru lagi sambil menguap cuek.

Membuat semua orang disana hanya memandangnya heran, sementara Temari hanya mendengus dan tersenyum kecil karena menyadari lirikan singkat Shikamaru.

"Nee-chan, bagaimana punyaku?" Kankurou membuka suara.

Temari menghela nafas saat dia harus menjadi orang yang melihat takdir orang lain, "Kau 23-05… dibunuh sama Kurenai."

"Jelas harus di tolak kan." Tanpa jeda Kankurou langsung menjawab.

Yahiko mengangguk dan kembali menggerakkan penanya.

"Aku, aku, aku juga mau dong. Kemarikan daftarnya Temari-san." Lee mengulurkan tangannya, dia sudah cukup bersabar bukan. "Aku 27-11… berarti aku akan… dinner sama Itachi!" Lirikan Itachi mengarah padanya, "Oke, aku terima!"

"Aku menolak!" yah, tidak masalah bagi Itachi untuk menerima dua hukuman. Tapi hal itu membuat bahu Lee turun.

Padahal Lee sudah membayangkan dinner dengan anak pengusaha sukses di Jepang itu. Pasti bakalan mewah.

"Bulan sebelas?" Sai membuka suara, "sepertinya aku juga akan dinner," dia meraih daftar itu dan melihat, "Benar, aku dinner sama Chino. Uhm, siapa Chino?"

.

.

"Hm, tinggal delapan orang. Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Kakuzu, dan Tenten. Siapa yang mau selanjutnya?"

"Aku saja," Chouji meletakkan keripiknya dan meraih daftar itu. "Aku… dibunuh sama Naruto."

"Eeeeehhhh….?" Bukan yang menerima takdir yang shock. "Kenapa aku harus membunuh Chouji-ttebayo? Chouji tolak saja, aku tidak ingin masuk penjara."

Chouji berkedip sesaat kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku tolak!"

"Hah," Naruto mengelus dada. "Yosha! Coba aku…" dia kembali mengambil daftar itu. "Uzumaki Naruto yang lahir pada 10-10 berati menerima takdir yang berupa… diikutin sama Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang sudah mulai adem ayem di tempatnya kembali memunculkan perempatan di kepalanya. Apa sekarang julukan Hinata dulu harus berpindah padanya? Kenapa dia harus mengikuti bocah dobe itu?

"Temeeee…"

"Aku menolak dan lebih memilih di hukum daripada mengikuti bocah berisik itu seharian." Tanpa perasaan dan tanpa keraguan Sasuke menjawab.

"Tega sekali kau teme… memangnya kenapa kalau kau mengikutiku besok."

"Sudah jelaskan?" Sasuke menatap malas kearah Naruto. "Buang-buang waktu."

Naruto hanya berdecih mendengar, lalu melirik Hinata yang tersenyum lucu di sebelahnya. "Ne, Hime. Bagaimana dengan nasibmu ya?"

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh dan berkedip penasaran.

"Ulang tahunmu 27-12 kan… berarti…" senyum Naruto hilang sedetik kemudian. "Huuuuwaaaa…. Hinata, kau harus menolaknya. Tolak-ttebayoo… tolak saja… ya ya ya… ayo tolak, Hinataaaa…"

Semua orang mengernyit bingung, "Naruto-kun, memang kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tolak dulu." Naruto bersih keras dan memeluk daftar itu. "Jika kau tidak menolaknya, aku akan memakan kertas daftar ini."

"Naruto-kun, jangan bilang begitu."

"Makanya tolak saja, Hinataaaa…"

Hinata menghela nafas dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku menolak." Dan dalam hitungan detik dirinya sudah di peluk oleh Naruto.

"Syukurlah-ttebayo.. hehehe.. aku mencintaimu, Hinataaaa…"

"Berisik!" Kakuzu merampas daftar itu dan melihatnya, "Tadi punya gadis itu 27-12 kan… uhm, pacaran sama Itachi. Hm, hanya masalah sepele."

Naruto mendelik, "Masalah sepele katamu? Memangnya kau mau kalau kekasihmu pacaran dengan orang lain?" Kakuzu hanya melirik cuek dan mengabaikannya.

"Wah, sayang sekali ya. Padahal aku juga tidak akan menolak kok kalau harus pacaran dengan Hinata-chan, walau cuma sehari." Itachi tersenyum sendu menatap Hinata. Pura-pura kecewa dengan keputusan Hinata. Membuat Naruto mengalihkan kepala Hinata agar tidak tergoda tatapan memelas Itachi.

"Hinata-chan, cepat baca surat An-nas tiga kali dalam hati agar kau tidak tergoda bujuk rayunya.."

Perempatan yang lain muncul di kepala Itachi, "Memangnya aku Syaiton." Ujarnya.

"Siapa sih Sarada?" Kakuzu membuka suara dan memutus perdebatan tidak penting itu. membuat semua orang menoleh padanya. "Takdirku… Iykwim sama Sarada."

Twich… Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa aneh, 'Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin membunuh orang ya?' batinnya.

.

.

Selanjutnya… "23-09… di tembak Kurenai. Hah, aku menolak. Meski aku yakin Kurenai sensei tidak mungkin menembakku." Ino menaruh daftar itu dengan lesu, sepertinya game ini pun tidak bisa menaikkan lagi moodnya.

Tuk.. dia menoleh saat sekaleng minuman di sodorkan padanya. Membuat Ino menoleh dan menatap Sai yang tersenyum padanya. Tanpa kata, Sai kembali menatap orang yang kini memegang daftar. Sementara Ino hanya berkedip menatapnya dan perlahan meraih minuman kaleng itu. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Sebaris senyum tipis yang tidak di sadari siapapun hadir di bibir Sai.

.

.

"Nonton film sama Konohamaru. Astaga!" Tenten mengeluh. "Kenapa harus sama bocah SD sih? Aku tolak deh."

"Baiklah, Tenten juga menolak." Yahiko kembali menulis. "Lalu, siapa lagi?"

Orang-orang disana saling pandang, dan berakhir menatap dua orang yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Gaara dan Shino.

"Hah, sepertinya mereka tidak akan bergerak sendiri." Kiba meraih daftar itu dan melihat. "Shino itu 23-01… berarti… di tampar sama Kurenai. Ppfftt…" Kiba tertawa sendiri membayangkan orang pendiam seperti Shino yang tidak suka cari masalah tiba-tiba meminta Kurenai-sensei yang lembut menamparnya. "Hahahaha,,, mustahil.."

Yahiko menghela nafas, "Oi Shino?"

"Kalau itu mustahil, berarti sudah pasti aku tolak." Jawab Shino dengan singkat tanpa ekspresi. Membuat yang lain menatapnya pasrah.

Kankurou mengambil daftar untuk melihat takdir adiknya. "Baiklah, kalau Gaara 19-01… itu artinya… di tampar sama Shino."

". . ."

". . ."

Gaara melirik ke Shino.

Shino melirik ke Gaara.

Dan selanjutnya, yang lain seolah bisa melihat kumpulan serangga berterbangan di sekitar Shino sementara kumpulan pasir berterbangan di sekitar Gaara.

Pasir dan Serangga… siapa yang menang jika keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah?

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Omake

"Hohohoh…."

Kakashi menatap malas makhluk hijau di sampingnya. "Kelakuanmu konyol sekali, Guy."

Pok.. Guy menepuk sedikit keras pundak Kakashi. "Bersantai dan bersenang-senang sesekali tidak masalahkan, Kakashi. Semangat masa muda itu memang harus diisi degan hal-hal yang seru dan menyenangkan. hahaha…"

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas dan melangkah pergi dari tempatnya berdiri sejak setengah jam yang lalu demi menuruti paksaan sang sahabat untuk memperhatikan para muridnya yang bermain game.

Game konyol buatan Guy tentu saja.

Dan yah, Kakashi hanya bisa menduga-duga apa lagi yang akan Guy lakukan sebagai hukuman untuk murid-muridnya yang menolak. Dan apa saja yang terjadi besok kepada murid-murid mereka yang menerima.

Apapun itu, sekali mengikuti permainan, tidak ada salahnya mengikuti sampai akhir. Yang penting itu, berani menghadapinya dulu.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

[Terinspirasi dari birthday game di FP UFI. Setelah aku ikutan, eh malah terpikirkan ide fic ini. ya udah langsung tulis aja. Maaf jika aneh dan absurd.]

.

.

Salam, Rameen


End file.
